


Fledgling

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection on the passing of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fledgling

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://readerofasaph.insanejournal.com/profile)[**readerofasaph**](http://readerofasaph.insanejournal.com/)'s [drabble game](http://readerofasaph.dreamwidth.org/51580.html), to the prompt "all this, in the blink of an eye." 100 words.

He swears it was just last week that he was looking down at a first year who was all big eyes and stubborn determination, telling him to grow up and become Seigaku's pillar. He can't imagine how the time since then could have gone so fast.

Nevertheless, there it is, proof that the years have slipped by: that first year is now a stubborn seventeen-year-old. He's not disrupting the team's practice now; he's disrupting his very first ATP tournament instead.

Yamato Yuudai ignores his biochem homework, turns up the volume on his television, and watches his protégé begin to soar.

**\- end -**

Comments are welcome!


End file.
